monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth of Chaos
Overview The Labyrinth of Chaos is an optional end-game maze that consists of random areas seen throughout the game with portals leading to the next section of the maze. Every 10th floor has the White Rabbit, a chest which contains either a seed, nut, or small medal and requires winning tougher boss rematches to proceed. Every 100 floors you have the option of fighting a super-boss for a better reward. You are also unable to save, with the exception of after the rematches of each boss. Another note is that Abilities/Accessories, such as the Demon Ward Bracelet item/Encounter Half Special Ability have no effect whatsoever while inside the Labyrinth of Chaos, making prolonged exploration on each floor a dangerous gambit if one runs out of supplies to keep their HP/MP supply in balance whilst searching for items/NPCs, as regular enemies are much tougher in the Labyrinth of Chaos than their usual counterparts are. Escaping from regular enemies is also made much harder, if not impossible most of the time, thus making it mandatory to fight your way through every regular encounter you face to progress forward. Differences * Most Apoptosis-types reflect physical attacks * Fairies have a high magic reflect * Harpies have high evasion rate * Most ghosts are immune to physical attacks *Enemies will use stronger skills as you climb higher floors NPCs Random NPCs have the chance to spawn with each floor. They include: Black Alice - Will give handicaps in exchange for armor relating to handicap after 10 floors cleared : * Physical skills : Locks physical and weapon-based skills. Reward: Enforcer (sword), Maximilian (heavy armor), seed of power, seed of defense. * Magical skills : Locks magical skills (White magic, Taoism...). Reward: Wizard Rod, Dragon Robe, seed of spirit, seed of magic. * Job skills : Locks skills linked to class (Ninjutsu, dancing...). Reward: Ichigeki (ninja sword), Magic Bikini (skimpy armor), seed of agility, seed of skill. Promestein - Choose a party member to drink her 'Carrot Juice' to gain some Race Experience. Slime Girl - Randomly gives you fish related items. Goblin Girl - Offers the 'Goblin Taxi' service for 300 G, if paid she will take you past 3 Floors Tiny Lamia - Offers the 'Tiny Lamia's Inn' service for 20 G, spend a night here in comfort! Vampire Girl - Allows you to access your Item Shop from the Pocket Castle Dragon Pup - Allows you to access your Smithy from the Pocket Castle Phoenix Girl - Received Phoenix Girl's Blessing! Until The Next Boss Floor, Revival Effect Will Fire! Mimic Girl - Will bestow you with a Small Medal Lamia - Choose a party member to do her training, Max HP Increased By 3! Jack O Lantern - Choose a party member to do her training, Max MP Increased By 3! Devil Fighter - Choose a party member to do her training, Attack Increased By 2! Mini Crab Girl - Choose a party member to do her training, Defense Increased By 2! Imp - Choose a party member to do her training, Magic Increased By 2! Lamia Nun - Choose a party member to Meditate with her, Willpower Increased By 2! Ostrich Girl - Choose a party member to Run a Marathon with her, Agility Increased By 2! Lizard Thief - Choose a party member to do her training, Dexterity Increased By 2! Chrome - Teaches Medical Skill * I'll Give An Injection! - Target: Foe, Effect: Poison/Paralysis(75%) Reaper - Teaches Dark Arts (One for one character) * Demon Flame Dance - (Fire/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Demon Ice Burial - (Ice/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Demon Thunder Dust - (Lightning/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Nanabi - Teaches Ninjutsu Skills * Beginner Course (All for one character) **Skill Use:Ninjutsu **Fire Veil - (Fire 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + **Water Veil - (Water 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + **Lightning Veil - (Lightning 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * Advanced Course (Only one for one character) ** Inferno Dance - (Fire 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + ** Torrential Stream - (Water 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + ** White Lightning - (Lightning 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + High Slug Girl - Teaches Rapier Skills (Only one for one character) * Fue Trois - (Fire 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + * Glace Trois - (Ice 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + * Foudre Trois - (Lightning 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + Cactus Girl - Teaches Whip Skills (Only one for one character) * Lightning Lash - (Lightning 220% Att+Dex), Target: Foe, Effect: Bind/Shock(50%), +15% Hit, + * Demon Waltz - (220% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis(25%), +15% Hit, + * Melting Whip - (100% Att+Dex), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: Digestion(75%), +15% Hit, + Mandragora - Teaches Plant Skill * Mandragora Scream - Target: All Foes, Effect: Paralysis(50%) Seaweed Girl - Teaches Dancing Skill * Seaweed Dance - Target: All Foes, Effect: Sleep(75%), +800 Speed Sparrow Girl - Teaches Dancing Skill * Sparrow Dance - Target: All Allies, Effect: Sleep/Confusion Cure/Immunity, +800 Speed Lily - Teaches Magic Science Skill * Magic Science: Dark Matter - (Dark 380% Mag+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Ignore Def, Auto-Hit Page 65537 - Teaches Grimoire Skill * Magic Book: Page 666 of The End - (Dark 840% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Naccubus - Injects the party with a Vaccine, Immune to Status Effects until the next Boss Floor! Kamuro - Halves MP cost until the next Boss Floor Two-Tail Silver Kitsune - Halves SP cost until the next Boss Floor Minotaur Girl - Begin Combat with raised Attack Power until the next Boss Floor Mermaid Merchant - Sell various items. Four different stocks possible. * Basic status recovery items. * Advanced status recovery items and consumables. * High level equipment. * 1 Seed or Small Medal for 3000. Sara - Choose a party member to train with her to gain some Experience. King of San Ilia - Choose a party member to pray with him to gain some Job Experience. Sylph - Grants your party the blessing of Wind until the next Boss Floor Gnome - Grants your party the blessing of Earth until the next Boss Floor Undine - Grants your party the blessing of Water until the next Boss Floor Salamander - Grants your party the blessing of Fire until the next Boss Floor White Rabbit - Shows up every 10 floors or randomly and offers the ability to Change Jobs, Organize Party, and Escape from Chaos Labyrinth. Nero - For the low fee of 2,000 G he will assassinate the Floor Boss for you. Neris - For the low fee of 1,000 G she will carve a path through 10 Floors. Part 2 LoC Characters Black Alice - Will give handicaps in exchange for armor relating to handicap after 10 floors cleared : *Physical skills : Locks physical and weapon-based skills. Reward: Random non LoC legendary physical weapon or shield(Excalibur, Bloody Rose, King of Hearts, Genji Shield...), random rare LoC weapon, seed of power, seed of defense. *Magical skills : Locks magical skills (White magic, Taoism...). Reward: Random non LoC legendary magic weapon (akashic record, Ouroboros Whip..), Random Rare LoC Magic Weapon Seed of Magic, Seed of Will *Job skills : Locks skills linked to class (Ninjutsu, dancing...). Reward: Random non LoC Legendary Armor (Genii Helm/Shield/Armor,?) , random legendary knife, seed of agility, seed of skill. Promestein - Gives the party race experience. Sara - Gives the party experience. King of San Ilia - Gives the party job experience. Mermaid Merchant - Sell various items. 2 options * Same shop as floor-10 Mermaid Merchant * 1 Seed or Small Medal for 3000G. Slime Girl - Gives a rare or common LoC boomerang Polar Bear Girl - Pay 2 gold to add three floors worth of rare points. Natasha - Gain 10 grimoire pages. Lucia - Gain 10 gold dust and 3 magic mercury Cupid - Pay 5000 gold in order to temporarily lower the strength of the monsters. Bonnie - Gain Support Bombardment. Purple Slime - Doubles the power of Slime skills until the next boss floor. Harpy Queen - Doubles the power of Wing skills until the next boss floor. Fairy Queen - Doubles the power of Nature skills until the next boss floor. Alra Priestess - Doubles the power of Plant skills until the next boss floor. El - Doubles the power of Ocean skills until the next boss floor. Nekomata - Doubles the power of Beast skills until the next boss floor. Dragon Girl - Doubles the power of Breath skills until the next boss floor. Succubus (Disguised) - Doubles the power of Sexcraft skills until the next boss floor. La Croix - Doubles the power of Artificial skills until the next boss floor. Emily - Doubles the power of Tentacle skills until the next boss floor. Frederica - Doubles the power of Corpse skills until the next boss floor. Shironebi '''- Doubles the power of Snake skills until the next boss floor. '''Queen Ant - ??? Probably doubles the power of Insect skills Part 2 Teachers Sucubbus Witch - '''Teaches Ability: *Curse - (Bio 1000% Mag) Target: All Foes, Effect: Poison/Blind/Silence/Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis(50%),100% Hit '''Page 65537 Teaches Ability: *Page 666 of The End - (Dark 1400% Mag) Target: All Foes, Effect: Death (10%) Experiment AD-5 '''- Teaches Ability: *[ ??? ]: Increase max HP by 50%. Nullify HP regen, nullify all healing, except for revival. '''Diamrem - Teaches Ability (and then dies): *[ Last Stand ]: +20% to all stats. At start of battle, drop health to under 20%, null HP regen. Crab Girl - Teaches ? Skill: *Bubble Hell: Heinrich (Normal) - Teaches Heroism Skills (One for One Character) *Plasma Break - (Lightning 1400% Atk), Target: One Foe, 120% Hit Chance, Shock 10% *Shadow Break - (Dark 1400% Atk), Target: One Foe, Auto Hit, Death 10% Heinrich (Berserker) Teaches Heroism Skill: *Angel-Disintegrating Slash (2400% Atk), Target: One Foe, + 5% Hit Chance, Angel Slayer Ghost Heinrich - Teaches Heroism Skills (One for One Character) *Grand Lion (1400% Atk), Target, All Foes, 120% Hit Rate Nuruko (Chaos Form) - Teaches Ability: * [ Chaos Mastery ]: Chaos (or "character exclusive") equipment becomes much more effective. Lizard Boss - Teaches Ability: * [ ??? ]: Removes all elemental types from a character's attacks except "Physical", and boost normal attack power by 100%. Kejourou - Teaches Demon Arts: *Yomotsu Hair (300% ^ All Stats), Target: Random 6 Foes, Bind 50%, 120% Hit Rate, No Crit Lily - Teaches Magic Science: *Dark Matter (Dark 1000% ^ Mag,Dex), Target: All Foes, Ignore Defense, Auto Hit, Death 10% Akaname - Teaches Demon Arts: *Infinite Tongue Vortex: (???) Target: Random 6 Foes, ???, ??? Jellaila - Teaches Singing: *Hell Cry (1200% Dex) Target: All Foes, Confuse 75%, + 800 Speed, 100% Hit Demon Cow Queen Teaches Special Move: *Final Press (?) Target: All Foes x3 Nanabi - Teaches Ninjutsu: *Intermediate Course: **??? *Advanced Course: (One for One Character) **Triple Blossom Night Dispersion (1400% ^ Dex,Atk) Target: All Foes, Fire/Lightning/Water Attribute, Burn/Shock 10%, 100% Hit **Nine Tales Funeral Pyre (1400% Dex) Target: All Foes, Fire Attribute, Auto-Hit,Ignore Def Cassandra Teaches Dark Skills: (Both for one character) *Darkness (1000% ^ Attack/Mag) Target: One Foe, Auto Hit, Ignore Defense, Death 10% *Dark Eternal (1000% ^ Attack/Mag) Target: All Foe, Auto Hit, Ignore Defense, Death 10% Queen Mermaid Teaches White Magic: *Aqua Pentagon (25 MP) Target: One Ally, 2 Layer Deflector Alraune Queen Teaches White Magic: *All Clear (3 MP) Target: All Allies, Remove All Negative Effects Elf Queen Teaches Bow Skill/Abilities (One For One Character) *Elemental Arrow (720% Atk+Dex), Target: One Foe, Fire/Wind/Earth/Water Attribute, Burn/Freeze/Shock 10%, + 50% Hit Rate *All of the below three Arrow Skills: **Magical Arrow - Bow Skills Use Mag in place of Dex **Technical Arrow - Bow Skills Use Dex in place of Atk **??? - Queen Vampire '''- Teaches Scythe Skill: *Reapers Requiem (940% ^ Atk,Mag) Target: All Foes, Death 50%, Hit Rate + 15% '''Valkyrie Teaches Spear Skill: *Nibelung Valesti (564% Atk+Agi) Target: One Foe, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% Fernandez (Zombie) - Teaches Sword Skills (One for One Person): *Ark Bringer (940% Atk) Target: One Foe, + 15% Hit Rate (Sword skill) *Southern Cross (408% Atk + Dex) Target: All Foes, Shock 75% + 20% Hit Rate (Dagger skill) *Northern Cross ??? (rapier skill) Titania (Zombie) - Teaches Nature Skills (One for One Person): *Tera Cyclone (1400% ^ Mag/Agi) Target: All Foes, Auto Hit, Resist Wind 75%, *Gaia's Roar (1400% ^ Def/Mag) Target: All Foes, Auto Hit, Resist Earth 75%, *Tidal Wave (1400% ^ Will/Mag) Target: All Foes, Auto Hit, Resist Water 75% Rosa (Zombie) - Teaches Piracy: *[ ??? ]: (180% ^ Atk,Dex,Agi) Target: All Foes X 8, 120% Hit, 50% Physical Counter 1 Turn Queen Lamia (Zombie) - Teaches White Magic: *Mass Omni Enchant (50 MP) Target: All Allies, All Stats Up for 4 Turns. Queen Scylla (Zombie) - Teaches Multiweapon Skill *??? (140% Att) Target: 8 Random Foes, Hit Rate + 20% Former Harpy Queen (Zombie) - Teaches Spear Skill: *Meteor Spear (564% Atk+Agi) Target: All Foes, + 20% Hit Rate Bosses 100 floor bosses * Adramelech * Astaroth * Morrigan * Sphinx * Sonya Mainyu * Sonya Mazda * Alice * Lucifina * Micaela * Reaper Part 2 Bosses Set 2 bosses are added in after visiting the LoC bonus floors 6 times. Set 1 * Leviathan * Alma Elma * Granberia * Sun Wukong * Yamata no Orochi * Tezcatlipoca * Quetzalcoatl * Gnosis * Zion * Erubetie * Lilith * Azi Dahaka * Eden * Sonya Chaos * Tamamo (Alt) * Black Alice (Third Form) Set 2 * Black Alice (First Form) * Black Alice (Second Form) * Holly * Rinoa * Haine * Kyrie * Heinrich * Marcellus * Luka Judgement * Luka Worldbreaker Map Of The Area 644 - Chaos Labyrinth.png 705 - Floor 10.png 665 - Floor 100.png Tips * Enemies encountered get more powerful abilities at Floor 100 and above. * Above floor 50, 100 and 200, the number of chests by floor decrease while the quality of their content increase. * Buffs and blessings acquired activate at the beginning of each fight until the next Boss floor. * Buffs, blessings and handicaps acquired only apply to the 4 party members active at the beginning of the fight. (Changed to all party members in part 2.) Renovated Labyrinth of Chaos In part 2, the Labyrinth of Chaos has been changed in a number of ways. * Enemies no longer appear randomly as they do outside of the Labyrinth. Instead, enemies wander the Overworld and chase you down, engaging in combat should they touch you. The speed of these enemies varies on the species, with Fairies and Harpies being much faster than the Dragon Girl or Anglerfish Girl. The enemies encountered when touched are related to the type of enemy represented in the Overworld, either by species or by area of encounter. This also means that each floor has a limited amount of enemies, making farming impossible. * NPCs capable of teaching new techniques do not show up in the regular Overworld anymore (see below). * This iteration of the Labyrinth introduces "Special Floors". These floors do not count towards the total amount of floor and will contain a singular event, which can grant rewards if done correctly. All those events are linked here. * Both the regular bosses and super bosses have been updated to include bosses from Part 2, alongside previously unseen bosses, such as the living versions of Cirque du Croix. * The maps have been updated to include locations from Part 2. Strangely enough, this includes the Chaos Passages between two parallel worlds, despite the fact that those areas were available in Part 1. * The enemies have also been updated with those of Part 2. * A new system for determining progression has been set up, which are "Rare Points". Rare Points are gained when escaping the current floor (10 for the main labyrinth, up to 50 for trials), when defeating a monster (1 for main labyrinth, up to 10 for trials) or with special events/NPCs. The quality of the loot found in chests increases with the number of Rare Points gained, but so does the strength of the enemies and bosses found in the Labyrinth. Thus, it is possible to continue in the Labyrinth for long periods of time by avoiding every encounter, although this will result in weaker loot. Rare points are currently capped at 12,000. Excess rare points become "Rabbit Points", used to exchange with White Rabbit every 10 floors, but not any 100th floor. See Rewards section below for what these points can be used for. * A new system of weapons and armor was introduced, alongside gems which can be equipped on weapons. See the Blacksmith section for more information. * The different areas available in the Labyrinth of Chaos yield certain kinds of equipment more often than others. See the section of the Trials of Chaos for more information. * Despite the Reaper stating that the Labyrinth of Chaos is now open after the end of Part 1, you are unable to access it until the end of Part 2, which will be the Part 2 one regardless of if you tried to enter it or not before that point. Trials of Chaos Trials of Chaos are an alternate entrance to the main Labyrinth of Chaos. They act as a more specialized and farmable version of the main Labyrinth, as they grant you access to several Trials that each gives you access to certain kinds of equipment. The trials are as follow: Eternal Forest: This area gives you access to lightweight armor such as robes, luxury hats, and martial art outfits. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the forest-themed maps of the world, with plant, insect, elf, fairy and sometimes beast monsters being the most common types. Carnage Hill: This area gives you access to heavy armor such as shields, helmets and other types of heavy armor. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the mountain-themed maps of the world, with a rather wide range of monsters. Sea of Truth: This area gives you access to lightweight and quick weapons such as ninja swords, bows, and katanas. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the water-themed maps of the world, with mermaid, sea-dweller and scylla monsters being the most common types. Oblivion Desert: This area gives you access to more unusual weapons such as plates, scalpels, harps, and fans. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the desert-themed maps of the world, with land-dweller and insect monsters being the most common types. Recursions Cavern: This area gives you access to weapons requiring high attack power such as heavy swords, hammer, axes, and fists. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the cave-themed maps of the world, with insect, ghost, undead, land-dweller and sometimes yoma monsters being the most common types. Phase Tower: This area gives you access to magical weapons such as rods, sickles, and grimoires. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the interior-themed maps of the world, with magical and yoma monsters being the common types. Town of Demise: This area gives you access to accessories with a variety of effects. As the name of this area would suggest, it is made out of the town-themed maps of the world, with angels being common there. Infinite Chaos: This area gives you access to gems, which are able to be equipped on weapons and armor. As the name of the area would suggest, it is made out of the chaos-themed maps of the world, with Apoptosis and Chimera monsters being the common types. Each trial has 5 levels, with each of them having 10 floors to go through before fighting the boss. You start with only the first level accessible. Defeating the boss of a level will grant you access to the next level, which will automatically start with far more Rare Points than the last, with the last level starting with 7000 rare points. Each trial will also reward the team with EXP, Job EXP, gold and affection based on the trial level. Rewards Trial Clear Rewards *'Level 1' - 20,000 EXP, 200 Job EXP, 50,000 Gold, 100 Affection *'Level 2' - 30,000 EXP, 300 Job EXP, 100,000 Gold, 150 Affection *'Level 3' - 50,000 EXP, 500 Job EXP, 200,000 Gold, 200 Affection *'Level 4' - 75,000 EXP, 750 Job EXP, 300,000 Gold, 300 Affection *'Level 5' - 100,000 EXP, 1,000 Job EXP, 1,000,000 gold, 500 Affection Rabbit Point Exchange *'10 Points' - Sky Stone *'50 Points' - Heaven Stone *'200 Points' - Void Stone *'200 Points' - 10 Random Gems *'1000 Points' - 5 Random Legendary Weapons *'1000 Points' - 5 Random Legendary Armors/Accessories Blacksmith From the entire Labyrinth of Chaos, the White Rabbit has recruited the best blacksmith she could find: an adult version of Papi. She appears to be deeply knowledgeable about the nature of the weapons found there and will offer you many kinds of services. Apply Gems: Allows you to apply Gems to your Secret Weapons or Secret Armor. Gems have special effects that will be active when you equip the weapon or armor to which the gem is attached. A Secret Tool can only have so many gems attached to it and thus has limited sockets to insert gems in. Weapons and Shields can have up to 3 slots, Hats and Armors have 1 or 2 slots, and Accessories may or may not have a slot. There are 6 types of Gems, which roughly all follows the different types of ability a character naturally possesses. Those types are Combat, Job, Magic, Defense, Special, and Equipment. A weapon can only have one type of gem equipped at one time. Notably, Equipment Gems aren't available naturally like most other gems. They can instead be found by Refining either Heaven Stone(s), Sky Stone(s), or a Void Stone(s) alongside the equipment chosen to create the gem. Equipment gems created this way will grant most passive effects that the equipment had, and will provide equipment specific stat boosts. For instance, when an Archangel's Bra equipment gem is created, the gem will grant holy resistance 50%, lightning immunity, and boost most stats (the stats that Archangel's Bra boosted), with Defense and Willpower being boosted the most (roughly 30% boost). Equipment gems tend to be extremely powerful than other gem types, and so it's recommended to apply an equipment gem whenever possible. Gem Stat Boosts: '''Gem stat boosts stack multiplicatively - for instance, two "+20% Dexterity" gems on different equipment will give a cumulative increase of 44% to the dexterity stat. Stat boosting gems on the same equipment will also stack multiplicatively (possible through equipment gems). Gem skill/type boosters stack additively - having two instances of "Holy Booster 30%" will yield a 60% boost to Holy element - if you have a "Holy Booster 200%" weapon, then the total boost will be 260%. Rate boosters stack based on the current rate - for instance, if a character has a crit rate of 40%, then a "Crit Rate 50%" gem will only apply to the 100%-40% = 60% critical hit rate that has not been filled yet (since the crit rate maxes out at 100%). The 50% boost will apply to the 60% rate, boosting the stat by 30%, which gives a 40%+30% = 70% crit rate at the end. In short, rates stack according to the formula: Rate = (1-b1)(1-b2)...(1-b_n), where the b's indicate boost rate (40% = 0.4). '''Refine Gems: You are able to ask Papi to "refine" gems for you, at a fee. Fusing multiple of the same gem can grant you a gem with an increased effect. For example, five 10% HP gem will give you a 20% gem. Fusing a piece of equipment with a rare stone through refining will give you an "equipment gem" - this is the only way to get an equipment gem. Enhanced Secret Equipment: You can also Enhance your Secret Equipment by synthesizing two pieces of Secret Equipment together. While item A will gets its power level increased by 1 (regardless of the power level of item B), item B will get consumed. You can only synthesize two Secret Equipment of the same type, weapons with weapons, armor and accessories with armor and accessories. Also, the item being consumed to upgrade another cannot be of a lower level than the item being upgraded. Thus, an item with a power level of 2 cannot be upgraded with an item of power level 1. The highest naturally found equipment is + 25. Notably, while enhancement increases equipment stats, passive effects of the weapon will not be strengthened, and a weapon that was leveled up through enhancing will not be as strong as a weapon naturally found at a high level - for instance, a weapon that was found at +13, and leveled to +25 will be much weaker, statwise, than a weapon found at +25. Also, while weapons found at +13 may have "holy booster 56%", the boost amount will remain at 52% no matter what, while weapons found at +25 may have "holy booster 110%", etc. Nevertheless, enhancing equipment can help you advance further and find higher level equipment. Other *Red Chests can contain: Food, Materials, Non LoC Accessories, Either a common or rare LoC item, or a Gem. They can not contain legendary gear. *Blue Chests always contain a rare LoC item. They can not give legendary gear *Green Chests have the same loot as blue chests, but may contain legendary gear. *Plat Chests always contain legendary gear. *Only one non red chest can spawn on a floor, excluding special floors. *After reaching the cap on rare points, the rewards from special floors become legendary gear. *The stats from enchanting a LoC equipment are based on the base stats of the weapon. *The base stats of a LoC equipment are based on the rare points you had at the time of pickup. Lists of the Legendary Weapons/Armors/Accessories are below. Legendary Weapons Legendary Armors Legendary Accessories Category:Paradox/Locations